All's Fair In Love And War, Or Is It?
by Shesnotamuggle
Summary: A love story. Plain and simple. With Justin Bieber and Rupert Grint.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just to let you know, that I've had this story a while and decided it needed to be shared so here you go :) Leave me reviews and Feedback and everything it's still in progress so ask if you want to be in it as well.**

* * *

><p>"Beau get your lazy ass up!" screamed Jenny "But jen I don't wanna." Replied beau. "Well you've gotta we've got an hour to get to Mia's and you're the one and only bridesmaid so you've got to be there early to be beautiful." "I don't wanna be beautiful though, I don't want to wear a dress, or heels, or makeup, or have my hair curled, and I'd rather wear tracky bottoms, trainers, no makeup and have my hair scraped back into a bun." "Well you can do that when you dance for all the guests but not until then, kapeesh?" "Kapeesh, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be down." "Okay little sister of mine but don't be too long dads losing his patience like always" She laughs and walks off.<p>

"Eurgh." I say to myself quietly. I look like hell, I walk into my ensuite and jump in the shower, five minutes later I get out and quickly dry my hair. My name is Beau Maddox, I'm 5ft 9', 17 years old, a professional dancer and gymnast, and a world class footballer; I've been to the Olympics once and got a gold medal for my gymnastics. I have long jet black hair down to my waist, bright blue eyes and a crooked smile. I'm not your typical girly girl freak, I may as well be a boy I hate makeup dresses anything girly. Today will be my first and last day wearing a dress, well I've got two dresses one for the reception which is a long white maxi dress and another which is an lbd. Two pairs of heels both louboutins I've been walking around in heels for the past week just so I can walk properly in them it's pretty hard, but I've managed.

Tonight I'm doing three costume changes one straight after the I do's and pictures and stuff which is when I get out of my maxi dress and put on my white skinny jeans, blue supra high tops and a white top. Apparently while I dance some big pop stars gonna be singing I don't have a clue who it is and tbh I don't care as long as it's a good song with a good beat. Crap I've gotta be downstairs in two minutes or my dad's gonna go all freakazoid on me. I hurriedly shove on some black skinny jeans my black and purple zebra print supras and a white vest with an oversized grey cardie. I grab my outfits and jog downstairs. "Dad I'm gonna go sit in the car." "Okay Beau I'll be there in two minutes, I've got to get your mums shoes because she managed to leave them behind." "Ha she's a numpty at least she went down yesterday to help set up." I hop into my dad's Audi Q7, my momma went down to my aunties yesterday to help her get all set up because my aunties useless and she ends up forgetting to do everything whereas my momma's the complete opposite you'd never guess they were identical twins.

My sister jumps in the front of the car and turns on the radio Mcfly are on, I love them so I sing along until the song finishes. "Not too shabby little sis." "Huh?" "You can sing Beau. Really well." "Erm thanks but we all know you're the singer in this family not me." "True, but maybe I'll let you sing with me one day." "I'd like that thanks Jenny." I smile at her and she smiles back when my dad gets in the car. My sister is a twenty three year old singer; she's had two studio albums and a world tour. She's the complete opposite of me 5ft 3', blonde, extremely girly, not sporty at all, extremely gorgeous, green eyes, tanned skin. She's dressed in a tight black skirt and a low cut white vest with huge bright blue heels. We drive for about half an hour when we pull up to our summer house, it's bigger than the normal house because it's got two pools and the stables and the horses and the sports hall and everything.

I walk into the house and see Miley my cousin I've not seen her in ages I scream and run up to her. "Miles I've missed you so much, are you a bridesmaid or is it just me?" "I've missed you too Beau and nope just you I think," She laughs and hugs me "Anyway I've gotta go find my bro I'll see you later yeah?" "Okay, tell him I say hi." I smile as she walks off; I trudge up to the room where I can hear most noise coming from. My momma and my aunty are getting ready, my aunties had her hair done and is currently having her makeup done my mommas fully done. "Beau you're here!" "No shit Sherlock." "Language Beau." "Sorry momma, Aunty Mia where's my dress?" "Over there m'dear" she points at the wardrobe that's slightly ajar, I walk over to it and pull out this gorgeous white dress, with diamonds across the waistband and around the top, it's strapless and just beautiful. "Wow, it's gorgeous!" "Well Beau don't put it on yet you need to have your hair and makeup done first." "Okay momma."

I sit down and let the hairdresser curl all of my hair then pin it on the top of my head, with little bits falling down; he slips on a diamond headband and shows me my reflection. "Wow I actually look girly for once." I laugh and my momma joins in. "Baby you look good like this." "Thank you momma." I smile and stand up and sit where my aunty was previously sitting, she's stood by the window looking out to the garden where the final touches are being done. I sit back and relax while the makeup artist works her magic; I must have dozed off because I woke up to somebody gently shaking me. "Beau, wake up the wedding starts in ten minutes" it was my momma. I stand up and put my dress on, my momma gasps. "What do I look horrible?" "No you look well amazing." "Really." "Yeah, Beau look in the mirror." I pop on my shoes then turn around and look in the mirror, there's a black haired beauty staring back at me. "Is that me?" "Yeah baby you're just wow." "Thanks momma." I walk over to her and give her a big hug, she takes my hand and we walk down the huge staircase and over to where my aunty is stood. She's got tears in her eyes so I give her a hug; I'm taller than her so I have to bend down a little. She looks like Jenny; just she's got red hair and brown eyes and more laugh lines.

I walk out with a big grin plastered on my face showing my braces, I hate them but at least I'll have straight teeth when I have them took off next week. I'm holding the box with my uncle's ring in; it's really pretty I sneaked a look earlier. I walk down the rest of the aisle smiling like a fool, I look around at everyone when I get to the end of the aisle I wave at my momma and stand a bit away from my aunty. They both say their vows without any mistakes or anything just effortlessly; I was stood in tears by the end, so beautiful. I give my aunty a kiss on the cheek and wipe away her tears, she smiles at me and mouths thank you. She took my uncles hand and walked back up the aisle, my momma came up to me and gave me a big hug she took my hand and dragged me over to where my uncle and aunty where having pictures taken.

We had loads of group pictures and single pictures my favourite one was the one of me and my aunty nose to nose doing an Eskimo kiss it just looks really funny. My momma was stood there watching the whole time as soon as we took the last picture my momma grabbed my hand again and ran into the house and up the stairs, my momma is more energetic than I am and she's 34, she's an ex figure skater so she's very petite we have no idea where I got my height from my dad's only 5ft 10'.

She thrusts my dance clothes at me and I quickly take off my dress and shove on my skinny jeans and the rest of my dance outfit, I jump down the stairs then run down to behind the tent so I can attempt to rehearse but I can't because I don't know what song I'm dancing too, I do a few stretches and limber up so I'm warm and ready to dance, I can hear my aunty on the mic saying the singers name, I can't quite hear what she's said but I can hear lots of screams and cheers I just block it all out.

The next thing I know is my aunty calling my name, I walk out and everybody's shouting my name, this happens a lot when I go out but I've never had it from my friends and family it's quite weird but I sort of like it. I walk out and crouch down in the middle of the dance floor, I block everything out and just get ready to dance, it's a fast song and I'm dancing to the beat, this is the type of music I live for, I throw in a few flips and tricks just to please the crowd. When the song stops cheers erupt and everyone's shouting and screaming I don't know if it's for me or for the singer. I do a little curtsey and turn around to see who the singers was. "I can't believe it, not him; no not again I hate him. Eurgh why me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. "Well if it isn't my favourite ex best friend." "Eurgh well if it isn't Justin Bieber." I pull a face at him and he smiles. "How've you been beautiful?" "Great thanks beaver wbu?" "Woaah, woah, woah, I was nice to you how come you're being so mean." "Because you left me to be famous, I needed you to help me, but no." "Well I'm sorry beautiful it's not like you ever left me." "Yeah but Bieber at least I came back after a competition, you went without a goodbye and I didn't think I'd ever see you again." "I guess I'm sorry, but would you really be so selfish and not let me follow my dream." "You know I'd never do that, and how come I'm your favourite ex best friend, I guess you replaced me it's only been what four years." "I thought you'd hate me and not want to be my best friend anymore." "I've never not wanted to be your best friend it's just all the bullshit you put me through and all the pain, I'm guessing you didn't know I loved you, like proper loved you, but that all changed when you left me and then I met Rupert." "What! Why didn't you tell me I loved you too but I never wanted to tell you, and I'm sorry I didn't want you to be in pain ever, and who's Rupert?" "Well it's too late for that Bieber you had your chance and you blew it, and he's my boyfriend. Now I need to go get changed." I walk off without giving him a chance to reply; I walk back to the dressing room and pull out my black dress, it's got this see-through bit all around the top and down to where a v-neck top would finish then it goes to a very short, very tight black fabric, it shows off all my curves especially my booty. I look in the mirror and I just don't look right I take down my hair and it's still really curly it comes down to my waist again, I slip off my white shoes and put on my black ones I'm now easily 6ft which is kind of cool because it means I can see everything but I'm taller than all the boys. I walk back down the stairs as carefully as I can and I hear someone wolf whistle I turn around and see Justin. "Nice pants beau." "You pervert Bieber." I give him the evils and keep walking down the stairs. "Do you need some help beau?" "No Bieber I can walk, are you shrinking?" "Nope I'm growing I'm like 5ft 11 now." "Ha I'm a girl and I'm only two inch smaller than you with flat shoes on." "Shut up beau." You laugh at him and walk down to your momma you sit next to her. "Beau you are stunning, some of the pictures that got took today are going to go in your portfolio." "But momma you know I didn't want any more adding until I got my braces off." "Well I got some news last night; the dentist rang me and said you have to keep your braces on for another year." "What the hell! Why?" "Because your teeth haven't set properly he was checking your last x-ray last night and he saw a problem so you need to keep them on." "Eurgh!" I got up and stormed off. "Woah, beautiful what's up with you?" "Justin I'm not in the mood, I've just found I've got my braces on for another year." "Beautiful why did you call me Justin? It's me Rupert." I turn around and see my gorgeous boyfriend Rupert Grint, yes the Rupert Grint. "Oh Rupert, I didn't realise I'm sorry, it's just he's been bugging me all day. And when did you get here? I didn't think you where coming." "It's okay beautiful and just before your dance you where really amazing, I persuaded my manager to let me come, I flew out last night and got here this morning I wanted to surprise my girl." "Aw, I love you." "I love you too beautiful." He gives me a big hug and we just stand there for a good ten minutes just talking. "Beau guess what?" "What?" "I might have to have braces put back on." "Why?" "Just for a movie role and my teeth have gone back again. Let's just hope we don't get stuck together again this time." We both burst into fits of laughter remembering when I first got my braces but on when we kissed and his wonderful cousin threw a ball at his head, and our braces got stuck together and we were stuck like that for about 4 hours, it was hell but quite funny. "Oy Beau, who's this?" "Eurgh Justin, this is Rupert my boyfriend." "Since when have you had a boyfriend?" "Erm let me think about it, since you left; anyway I told you earlier I had a boyfriend." "Really the same boy?" "Yeah, the same boy." "Oh." He walked off and he looked kind of disappointed. "Wasn't he your best friend?" "Yeah he was, anyway let's not think about him just think about what tomorrow is." "I know it's our three years anniversary." "You remembered." "Yeah I did, I'd never forget anything about you, and you're my whole world." "Aw baby, you're my world as well I wouldn't change you for anything." He took my hand and lead me into the middle of the dance floor and all the lights go down, one spotlight goes down and your new uncle passes Rupert the microphone. "Beau I know you're only 17 and I'm only 22 but I love you, I really do and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Just at that minute Chris Brown and Rihanna's mix of Umberella/Cinderella comes on. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a little red box. "Beau Alexis Maddox veux-tu m'épouser?" He opens the box go show the most gorgeous ring. "I de cours." He picks me up and swings me around. "I love you Rupert." I pull him in for a kiss and we just stand there with everybody clapping around us, I open my eyes and out of the corner of my eye I see Justin storm off. I think really what is his problem it's got nothing to do with him, he left me on my own, Eurgh he's ruining my happy moment, I've just got engaged to the most amazing man in the world and all I can think about is him. Rupert went through all that trouble to get the rings and learn French and Justin is all I can think about. I pull away from Rupert and grab his hand and lead him inside to my special place, it's the one room that nobody knows about except for me, it's in my bedroom behind my book wall, it's like a secret passageway even Rupert's never been in here, we walk hand in hand down the corridor until we get to the last door behind the door is like a little house there's a kitchen, a panic room and a bedroom, it was my idea for a panic room pretty much this whole area is a panic room but you know. "Beau, how come you've never shown me this before?" "Because this is my own little room, you're the only other person who knows about it I wanted it to be secret and seen as we're now engaged what's mine will be yours so this is our room." "Aww baby, I love you." "I love you too." I sit down on the love seat and Rupert sits next to me, I snuggle into him and quickly fall asleep. (In Rupert's head) Wow isn't my baby beautiful, I wonder how she'll react when I tell her I want her to marry me in two weeks, I know it's not a long time but she'll be 18 by then and then we can move in together like a proper couple. 4 hours later. "Beau, beau, beau Wake up." "Huh? What." "Beau it's 8:00 the evening meals and stuffs about to start" "Oh shit!" I quickly grab my shoes and pop them on I grab Rupert's hand again and we run down to the tent area where the meals taking place. "Hey beau where did you go?" "Oh hey momma, we went to my room and I fell asleep." "Haha bless you." I smile at her and take a seat at the top table. "Momma where's Rupert gonna sit?" "I'll move Justin." "Thanks." My momma walks over to Justin and asks him if he'll move he agrees but I think it's just out of politeness. "Sorted." "Thanks momma." Rupert sits down next to me and we sit and talk until my new uncle clears his throat and starts his speech. For the next 20 minutes or so everyone's giving speeches me included mine was the typical chief bridesmaid speech I had a few people in tears which I was quite proud of. "That was a beautiful speech beau." "Thanks Rupert." I smile at him and wait for the food to come out, and when it finally comes out I quickly realise how hungry I am and I wolf down the food. "Wow, you were hungry." I smile sheepishly "Yeah I'd not eaten all day." "I can't blame you then" I laugh and he joins in. After the meal and everything it's time for the first dance, but my aunty and uncle have gone all out and decided to do an evolution of dance I've seen it in rehearsals because I'm involved it's pretty hilarious. The dance lasts for about ten minutes and I've got to somehow get my shoes off and get onto the dance floor from under the table in about 30 seconds, I've tried and failed epicly. After about 4 minutes of dance it's my turn to come in I slip my shoes off and slide under the table and into the middle of the dance floor just like planned, we dance to Barbie girl and loads of other funny dances at the end we do thriller I grab Rupert and pull him into the middle with me, loads of other people join in as well, it looked amazing, I'm glad someone recorded it all, I think everyone should do an evolution of dance for their first dance I might have to persuade Rupert to do one at our wedding, but that would take a long time I mean we rehearsed for my aunties wedding for two whole months so we should be able to do it I mean there's no rush to get married. "Beau, I need to ask you something." "Okay sure." We walk off hand in hand I can't believe we are going to get married. "Would you be annoyed if we got married in Canada?" "Nope I secretly wanted to get married over there; out in the snow aw it'd be so romantic." "That's what I thought, but you do know the snows only going to be there for another couple of weeks so if you wanted that we'd have to get married like soon." "I don't mind getting married in a month or two it's fine with me." "Beau I don't think you get me, I mean like in two weeks, my dad's dying and he doesn't have much longer left three weeks tops. He wants to be there to see me get married." "What, you mean you want to get married in two weeks but that's nowhere near enough time to get a wedding organised." "My mom's already started planning it, all we need to do is get you a dress and get the flights sorted for you and your family that's it." "Oh Rupert I love you and okay its fine with me." "You are not getting married to my best friend in two weeks." Justin launched himself at Rupert. "Omg Justin get off of him!" "No he's a dirty scumbag, you deserve better than him." "What you mean is I deserve somebody like you, someone who's gonna leave me on my own again no chance Justin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. "I'd never leave you again now that I know what it did too you." "Can't you just accept that I'm happy, you're my best friend you should let me be happy no matter how much you love me." "No I can't because I know you know deep down I'm better for you than him." "But you're not Justin you never will be a better man than Rupert ever." "Thanks you're such a great best friend beau." He walks off and a tear trickles down my face. "Baby don't cry." "I can't help it," you look up into his big blue eyes. "Shit Rupert you're bleeding pretty bad, we need to get you to the hospital." I take his hand and walk over to my mom. "Rupert you're always in the wars what you done this time?" "Justin punched me." "Why?" "Because me and beau are getting married in two weeks." "He's just jealous but I think you should get to the hospital, beau are you gonna drive?" "Sure mom." I grab my keys out of my handbag and walk to my Aston Martin vanquish. "Wait here a minute while I go get changed." I run back up to the house and quickly get changed, I shove on some grey tracksuit bottoms and a white vest top with my black decathlon pumps, I then run back down to my car and chuck Rupert a tea towel. "Here put this on your head and don't bleed in my car." "Haha okay babe." I drive as quickly as I can to get to the hospital and we get seen quickly just because it's me. My phone starts ringing and it's my mom, I pick it up and she asks how Rupert is and what he's had to have done. "Well he's had to have seven stitches above his eye; four in one of his cheeks and a cheek mask because he's fractured his cheek in two places and he's sprained his ankle". "Ouch." "Yeah I'll be home in about twenty minutes." "Okay beau." I put my phone away in my bag and take Rupert's hand and walk to my car. "I'm sorry about Justin I don't know what got into him, I'm just going to see my mom and the new couple then we can go back to my house if you want." "It's okay Beau you didn't know he was going to maliciously attack me and yeah sure that's fine." I lean over and give him a kiss on the lips. "I love you Rupert." "I love you too Beau." I start driving and get home pretty quickly I get out of the car and walk over to Rupert's side and open the door and help him out, I pass him his crutches and we slowly walk up to the house. "Well as if it isn't the piece of trash and her fiancé." "Justin you've had a sudden change in tone." "No shit Sherlock!" "How 'bout you fuck off Justin or go shag another one of your 'Birds'." "Fuck off Beau." "Happily beaver." Just as I was about to turn around I slapped him. "And that's for calling me trash dickhead!" I help Rupert up the stairs to the marquee and help him sit down when my mom comes over. "Beau baby why did you slap Justin?" "mamma storia lunga malattia dirti dopo mi vado a prendere a casa Rupert se e questo io non va bene esattamente voglio stare qui, quando Justin intorno." Oh did I not mention I'm a native Italian I know you'll probably think wow mafia and all that shit but it's nothing like that I'm just a typical Italian girl who grew up in England but had extra lessons in Italian from my mom. "Oh dio bambino che cosa e fatto?" "non importa mamma ho intenzione di andare ora comunque cia ti amo." "Mi va bene ti amo troppo." I wave at her as I help Rupert back up. "What the hell were you and your mom talking about?" "Haha nothing she was just asking why I slapped Justin, and anyway you're going to have to learn some Italian if my nonna is coming to the wedding." "Why?" "She doesn't speak any English." "You're kidding right?" "Nope and we might have to postpone the wedding now that you're like this." "We should I got a phone call from my mom saying that my dad's got a couple of months left to live because they've started him on a new drug and if it works successfully he'll live for a couple more years." "That's amazing news Rupert!" I give him a big kiss on the cheek and we walk down to the car well I walk he more like hobbles. *Three weeks later* "Rupert get your fat ass of the couch!" "But why?" "Cos I need to pack everything and put some stuff in storage and take some stuff with us." "Why do I need to move though?" "Cos the guys are here to take all the stuff into storage and the sofa's going into storage until we move back to England." "Okay okay okay." "Thank you" I give him a quick kiss on the cheek then finish packing up. A couple of hours later we arrive at the airport. "Rupert have you got Riley?" "Yes she's in your handbag." "Okay thanks." We get on the private jet and a couple of hours later we arrive in Canada. "Yes! Home at last." "Haha you've sure missed it here haven't you." "Yeah I sure have." "I'm sorry for keeping you away so long, it's been a couple of years since we've been here together and now we're getting married and it's Christmas in three days and you get your pot off tomorrow." "I know I've missed everything here and I'm glad we're getting married in three weeks and just everything else." "I know it's amazing." "By the way my mom's taking you dress shopping tomorrow while I'm at the hospital with Paige." "Oh good I still need a dress and everything." "Yeah see its perfect opportunity." "Yeah you're right anyway let's get home I want to see your mom." "Okay." He chucks me his keys to his convertible and we both get in, I drive to his mom's house and as soon as we get there I hop out of the car and run inside. "Tina!" "Beau, you're even more gorgeous this time around." "Well I'm not 15 anymore and thanks you look amazing too, where's Paige?" "I know you're growing up so quick, she's out back with her boyfriend." "How long has she had a boyfriend?" "A couple of months now they're starting to get serious, but not you and Rupert serious." "Haha do you think she'd be embarrassed if I went and talked to them?" "Probably but she's always embarrassed when we're around them, but you are like a big sister to her." "I'll help Rupert out of the car and I'll get her gift then I'll go see her." "Okay dear, is Rupert still incapable of doing anything?" "Half of the time I think he's just putting on so he can sit and watch tv but sometimes I think he is actually incapable." "Haha bless." I walk out of the house to find Rupert laid out on the floor. I burst into laughter, "Why didn't you ring me?" "Because I thought I'd be able to make it." "Well you know I'm here to help so you should have just asked, anyway you're adorable." "So are you boo." "Did you know your sisters got a boyfriend?" "Actually no I didn't." "Well now you do." I help him up and pick out Paige's gift it's a gorgeous blue sundress cost a fortune but my soon to be little sister is worth it. "Are you coming with me to give Paige her gift or am I helping you go see your mom?" "Coming with you to see Paige, I need to see if her boyfriends alright." I start laughing and he joins in. "Paigeypops." "Beaucakes?" "Hell yeah baby." She runs up and gives me a big hug, "Oh I've missed you so much." "I've missed you too pops" "I actually can't believe it's been two years since I last saw you." "I know we were 15 the last time I saw you, your mom said you had a new boyfriend who is he?" "He's one of Rupert's friends." "Seriously." "Yeah, I don't want Rupert to find out though that's why I made him leave I want him to find out when you get married you know so he won't blow his top at his own wedding because if he did then he'd upset you and you know how much he hates you being upset." "Yeah well don't worry I won't tell him I love you too much, I can't believe that I'm actually gonna have another sister in just a week." "I know but seriously what do you see in my brother he's Yuk." "You would think that pops he's your brother but I'm in love with him and have been for the past three years." "Yeah I guess you're right." "Rupert come on you need to see your mom stop looking in the bushes for your sister's boyfriend he's obviously not here." "Okay I'm coming, I'm coming." I walk into the house with Rupert and his mom came running. "Oh Rupert I've missed you so much!" "I've missed you too mom I guess." She smacks him round the head and she laughs. "Ow mom stop it, you are so embarrassing." "Sorry." I start laughing at them. "Oh I'm going to enjoy being a part of this family." "You sure are beautiful." He kisses me and I kiss him back it starts to get a bit too passionate for prying eyes when his mom coughs. "Oops sorry mom." She starts laughing. "It's okay son just get a room next time." she winks then walks off with Paige. "Oh god that was embarrassing." "Haha just a bit, but we've got an empty room now." "Smart thinking Beau." He leans in for a kiss and it turns into another very passionate kiss. "Eurgh seriously do you have to kiss here." "Wtf! What are you doing here; you just have to ruin everything don't you." "I'm here to apologise." "Yeah course you are."


	4. Chapter 4

And another Chapter :) Please rate, leave reviews, send me messages everything and anything really :)

* * *

><p>"No seriously I am Beau, what I did was wrong I was just jealous that you love Rupert more than you love me." "Justin you have to know that I'll always love you as a brother or a best friend but not as a potential boyfriend or husband not anymore." "I know that when we were younger we always said we were going to marry each other when we got bigger, we're bigger now but I guess I know it's never going to happen is it?" "It's not no, things change Justin I've met the love of my life and you have to meet yours and forget about me in that way." "But Beau you know I'd never be able to forget about you in any way I've loved you since I first set my eyes on you, you're my best friend have been since we were four will be till we're dead and gone." "You think I'd forget that Justin? You think I'd forget you where the only friend I had because I was so focused on becoming the best, how do you think I felt growing up with one friend when you where Mr. Popular, then you went and left me I was heartbroken, do you know how suicidal I was." "I'm happy for you I am, and I'll always be here for you but deep down I wish it was me getting married to you, or that your marriage would go down the drain just so I could have a chance and I know it's selfish but I'd do anything for you." "Thanks for admitting it but it's never gonna happen you should know that." "I know I know, your mom gave me an invite to the wedding I'm guessing you don't want me there." He passes me the invitation and turns his back to me and Rupert, his hand quickly pushes away a tear. "No Justin I want you there, sat with my mom and your mom crying like a baby, then I know it's gonna be the best wedding day ever, I'll have my best man there." "I guess so." I pass him the invitation back and give him a hug and whisper into his ear. "You'll make a brilliant husband one day and that girl will be the luckiest girl in the world." I then cuddle back into Rupert. He mouths thank you to me and flashes his cute little smile. "I guess I should get going now then, bye Beau bye Rupert. Look after her because I don't want to have to hunt you down." "Don't worry Justin she'll be fine with me." I wave at him and he walks off.<p>

*Next day.* I wake up at half past eight hoping to see Rupert's cute sleeping face, but he's not there so I start to panic when my phone rings the caller id says it's Rupert. "Rupert where are you?" "I've gone to the hospital then I'm going shopping with our Paige why?" "I thought you'd like died or something I was worried." "Did you not get my post it note?" "Quite clearly not no, where did you leave it?" "On your head." I reach up to my forehead and find a post it note. "Haha funny. Not I've got it btw." "I guessed so; anyway I'll see you later I bet my mom will be waiting for you." "Great." I chuck on some black jeans and a yellow Hollister top, I quickly put my hair into a long fish tail plait down my right side and walk downstairs. "Tinaaaaaaaaaa where are you?" "Somebody's in a good mood and I'm in the kitchen." "Yeah I am and okay." I walk into the kitchen to see Tina and very pretty blonde haired lady. "Beau this is Brittany, she's Rupert's aunty and your wedding planner." "Hey Brittany." I smile at her and she flashes a huge smile back. "Hey Beau, well I've got a few dresses for you to try on that I think would be perfect for you." "Okay." I smile nervously and she passes me the first dress. It's a gorgeous white strapless dress. "Wow I love it, but not to be picky or anything, have you got anything with any purple on or could you add some purple because it's my favourite colour?" "Yeah sure it won't take long to do that, anyway do you want to try on the next dress?" "Yeah sure." She passes me the next dress it's a plain white simple dress. It's gorgeous. "Do you like it?" "Yeah it's lovely but it's not exactly what I wanted." "Okay okay that's fine try on the final dress then." She passes me the last dress it's another strapless one and words can not sum up just how beautiful it actually is. "Wow, Beau you look amazing I think this is the one." "I agree Tina it's just beautiful." "I want this one, but can you add little purple diamonds as well as the white diamonds?" "Yup sure." "Thanks." "Okay so next thing for you to pick out is your shoes." "I want some statement shoes not boring white ones, I know you won't be able to see them but I'll know they are there." She shows me a few pairs of shoes but none of them really sparkle, but I know the exact pair. "Brittany I think I have the perfect pair upstairs I've been saving them for a special occasion and I guess this is it." "Okay go get them I want to see them." I walk upstairs into my walk in wardrobe and grab down the box.

I walk downstairs and sit back down on the kitchen counter, I open the box to reveal the most gorgeous black, blue and red louboutins."They're perfect they'll go amazing with the dress, why don't I add some black, red and blue diamond's too?" "Yeah that would be awesome thanks brit." It carried on like that for the rest of the day picking out flowers, gloves, table settings, layout of the venue literally everything got done.

It's half past seven when Rupert walks in pot free and carrying loads of bags. "What have you bought?" "A suit, something for you, jewellery for the bridesmaids, some more things for you." "Nice, do I get to see what you bought for our bridesmaids?" "I got them each a personalised necklace; they're their initials then their birth month's stone." "Nice." He gets out all the necklaces each one is beautiful in its own way. "Rupert you've not got enough." "Why?" "Because you've only got my sister's, your sister's, Georgia's, Bianca's, Ashleigh's, Ellie's and Miley's you've not got Alex's I mean come on she's my chief bridesmaid and my best friend." "Sorry sorry." He turns around and reaches into a bag, then turns back around. "Did you honestly think I'd forget little dearest florrie?" "No." I start laughing and he shows me a gorgeous pair of platinum and diamond earrings. "That's not just it." He pulls out another box with a 5 carat diamond and 14k white gold tennis bracelet. "You'd think you where marrying Flo not me." "I did tell you I bought you something as well, so close your eyes." He puts on you a gorgeous tiffany key necklace. "Wow it's beautiful you shouldn't have." "I know but you're worth it and it's not all." He pulls out another tiffany's box this time it's a ring box. "I didn't think I was allowed to see my wedding ring." "Well it's not a wedding ring it's your engagement ring seen as that one's not so nice." He opens the box to reveal a gorgeous princess ring with a huge square diamond its real platinum as well. "This must have cost a fortune." "Only $37,000." "Rupert that's way too expensive." "Its fine, you know how much I got from the Harry Potter films and everything else." "Okay as long as you're sure it's not too much."

Its Christmas morning and me and Rupert are curled up on the love seat in the living room, he gave me a quick peck on the lips when his mom walks in. "Merry Christmas love birds." "Haha merry Christmas Tina merry Christmas Paige." "Merry Christmas mom merry crimbo sis." "Thanks" they both say at the same time. All morning we sat around opening presents, I bought Rupert a new Xbox 360 with kinect and a white and silver Rolex watch. He got me a tiffany bracelet and loads of DVDs and stuff it was an amazing day. At like twelve I helped Tina cook the Christmas dinner we had turkey and beef and bits of everything then Brittany came round with her husband Ryan and her two daughters Aurora who is sixteen and Texas who is thirteen, then John Rupert's dad came home for the day. We all sat around the big table in the dining room and it was just amazing sitting and talking to all of his family. Texas is pretty mature for her age and really pretty whereas Aurora she's pretty, blonde and you know what comes with being blonde. She came out with some real crackers through dinner like saying where are the all American Rejects from are and saying oh he looks like an ugly you to Jeydon.

By the end of the night I was shattered I washed the pots and just generally helped clean up, once I was finished I went to find Rupert I walked up the stairs and stopped outside our bedroom, I could hear moaning and shouting. I opened the door thinking it was somebody in another room, there was nobody there so I walked into the ensuite to wash my hands and clean up before getting ready for bed. I wish I'd not gone in there it was the most horrible thing I've ever seen, I couldn't believe it like seriously couldn't believe what I was seeing at first I thought my eyes where tricking me but they weren't. "Rupert how could you!"

* * *

><p>If any of you want to see the dresses or shoes or anything the links are here. Where there is a space remove it and put in a full stop.<p>

1. www weddingdressonlineshop co uk/wedding-dresses-2011/3023-organza-strapless-sweetheart-neckline-with-rouched-bodice-and-ruffles-layers-skirt-2011-white-mermaid-wedding-dresses-wl-0123 html

2. www weddingdressonlineshop co uk/wedding-dresses-2011/3093-tulle-strapless-sweetheart-neckline-with-beaded-bodice-and-puffy-multi-tiered-ball-gown-in-chapel-train-2011-new-hot-wedding-dress-wd-198 html

3. www weddingdressonlineshop co uk/wedding-dresses-2011/3093-tulle-strapless-sweetheart-neckline-with-beaded-bodice-and-puffy-multi-tiered-ball-gown-in-chapel-train-2011-new-hot-wedding-dress-wd-198 html

4. www christianshoeslouboutin uk com/Christian-Louboutin-Calypso-Pumps-Black-p-66493 html


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter for today, chapters will probably be up either every weekend of every other weekend I've not yet decided. Some major drama happening in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Beau it's not what it looks like." "No of course it's not Rupert; you're naked in our bathroom with one of your sister's friends." "She was giving me a massage." "Rupert I'm not dumb if she was giving you a massage she'd have clothes on." I take the ring off and throw it at him. "Forget about the wedding I never want to see you again." "But Beau it's honestly not what it looks like please forgive me." "No Rupert you blew it, you said you'd never cheat again I told you I'd leave you if you did it again and you have done, you've done this to yourself by sleeping with that cheap slag." "It's not my fault you weren't giving you fiancé what you wanted love." "Who asked for your opinion? And sorry for not wanting to shag him every five fucking minutes." I hurriedly put all my clothes into my suitcase and take my keys and everything else. I walk down the stairs crying my eyes out and bump into something, its Tina Rupert's mom. "What's up honey why are you leaving? Is it family reasons?" "Erm yeah sure it's that just I need to go, I need to go home back to England oh and the weddings off tell Brittany I'm sorry for causing her trouble with the dress and the venue and everything. And will you give this back to Jeydon." I took off the necklace and looked down at my engagement ring, it was beautiful I didn't want to give it back, I didn't have too either, he gave it to me so it's technically mine. I passed Tina the necklace. "He'll tell you what he's done." "Okay baby girl just keep in touch, do you want me to drive you to the airport?" "No its okay I'll get a cab tell Paige I say bye." I give her a big hug and walk out of the house; I got out my phone and rung Justin.<p>

"I'm glad you called me Beau but you never did tell me why I'm driving you to the airport and Rupert isn't." "Because Rupert isn't the man I thought he was." "Why what's he done to hurt my beautiful best friend?" "He cheated on me Justin with a slaggy little girl." "Why would anyone ever cheat on you?" "Because I didn't want to constantly have sex. He pulled over and pulled me in for a hug. "Oh Beau how could he do that, I saw how much you truly did love him I'm sorry beau." "It's not your fault Justin; I should have known he would never change once a cheater always a cheater right." "Yup right, but why did you take him back." "Because I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me, which was quite obviously not true, I just want to find one honest man who'll look after me and be there." "I'm sure you'll find someone Beau, someone who'll make you feel like a princess." "He did treat me like a princess my engagement ring cost $37,000" I showed him the huge rock just sat on my finger. "Wow that is a lot of money, I thought you were talking a couple of grand not $37,000 but aren't you gonna take it off?" "Well yeah, but I'll put it on a different finger it's too pretty not to wear, oh and yeah do you fancy coming on a holiday with me? If not I can ask Alex." "Me go on a holiday with you no way you smell." He winks at me and I laugh. "Course I'll come Beau I wouldn't pass up a chance to go on a wild holiday with you." He winks again. "Got a twitch Bieber, I'm only joking with you and a wild holiday it's going to be a relaxing holiday for me anyway." "Eurgh you boring person, anyway how are you getting back to England?" "On a plane hence why you're driving me to the airport which reminds me get driving we need to get there." "No I mean have you got tickets?" "Nope, I'll probably wait around until there's a spare seat on a plane then drive home when I get back to east midlands." "Why don't you go on my private plane with me because east midlands are having a strike and only private planes are getting in or out, so you'd be stuck here for at least a week." "Okay thanks Justin you really are an amazing best friend, I might have to set you up with Alex or Georgia they'd both love you." "No that's okay I'm already seeing somebody." He starts driving and he concentrates really hard on the road and we both sit in silence till we get to the airport. He takes my bags and gives them to one of his plane staff, he also told me that we weren't setting off for another half an hour so I had to go and occupy myself with something.

I thought to myself why's he being such a dick all of a sudden, it must be something with this girl he's seeing, I'll try and talk to him when we get on the plane. I look around the duty free and buy some chocolate and a sorry teddy bear for Justin. I look at my watch and see it's the one Rupert got me last Christmas, it's a white Rolex with diamonds on the face. I take it off and put it in my bag and walk back to Justin, I pull the teddy bear out of my plastic bag and he instantly smiles. "Why did you get me a sorry bear you didn't do anything wrong?" "Because you stopped talking to me earlier when you said you where seeing somebody." "Oh yeah I guess I did, I'm sorry about that." "So who is the lucky girl?" "It's Caitlin again." "Again Justin, but she's like physco she tried killing you both, when you finished her last time." "I know but I thought I'd give her another chance she's been having counselling and stuff." "Okay okay but when it fails epicly again don't come crying to me." "I won't do."

*Justin's point of view*

We finally arrive back at East Midlands and Beau's asleep on me, I don't want to wake her up she looks so peaceful, but I guess I have too. I gently push her and she wakes up, she's always been a light sleeper I wish I could tell her how I really feel. I know I'm with Caitlin but I want to be with Beau, she's a lot nicer, prettier, smarter she's just better than Caitlin in every way. "How long was I asleep?" "A good couple of hours but you looked like you needed it, I text your mom telling her I was coming round with a surprise for her." "Aw you shouldn't have." "Well I did." "Thanks Justin." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek it probably doesn't mean anything to her but to me it's everything. I seriously am in love with her but I can't tell her though I'm just her annoying best friend. Maybe just maybe I should tell her about the one night stand we had. Even though it was like six months ago and she probably won't remember it, and even if she does remember she won't remember that it was me. "Justin have you got enough stuff in England to come on holiday with me or are you going back to Canada?" "I should have enough clothes in England, so you don't mind me staying with you until we go right?" "Nope that's fine my mum won't be bothered and we're going tomorrow I just need to get away from here." "Oh it's fine I really need a holiday I need to get away from all the fans and all the craziness." "Okay Biebz."

*Original point of view*

We got off or the plane and Justin carried my bags and stuff, even with my many protests he still carried them in for me. He's such a gentlemen even though Caitlin is physco and he does deserve better she's lucky I actually sort of wish he was single because all the holiday he's gonna be thinking about Caitlin and he's gonna miss her and I'm gonna be the single pregnant girl. Oh yeah I'm pregnant I left that bit out before because nobody knows not Justin not even Rupert or my mom, I only found out a couple of weeks ago but apparently I'm six months gone even though I've had no morning sickness or anything I've not even missed a period it's so weird and I'm not even showing to say I'm going to give birth in three months is pretty scary, but it was going to be a Christmas surprise for Rupert but now that's out of the window and I'm not even sure if the babies his I had a one night stand with a boy about six months ago it could be his. We get in my Aston martin and I start to drive back to my parent's house. "Beau perche non mi parle in italiano piu?" "Perche e piu facile parlare in inglese e in nessun altro sa italiana." "Oh, beh si puo sempre parlare con me in esso, se si desidera." "Grazie." We just talk about random stuff for the rest of the ride home it's just like it used to be when we were younger. I nearly let it slip that I was pregnant but I managed to not, it was pretty nerve wracking.

About an hour later we got to my parents house, Justin's telling me about when he went to Spain and he had an interview and he couldn't understand a thing the interviewer was asking him because her English was shit, it sounded pretty funny. I got out of the car and walk to the boot but Justin's already got my bags and my suitcases. "Justin jeez, I can lift a couple of bags and a suitcase it's not going to kill me." "I know but I want to carry them for you." "Erm okay, are we gonna do what we planned then?" "Yeah sure." He knocks on the door and I hide behind him, my momma opens the door. "Hey Justin how are you? And please don't tell me that my surprise is some more laundry of yours." "No fortunately for you it's better." I pop out from behind him. "Surprise!" "Oh beau, I've missed you so much." "You too mom." I burst into tears and give my mom a huge hug. "What's up sweetie?" "I've left Rupert." "Why?" "He cheated on me again, so I called everything off." "Aw baby, are you moving back in?" "Yeah if you don't mind." "No it's fine but you'll have to share with Justin he's kind of sleeping in your old room." "Okay, that's fine." I walk in the house and up stairs to my old room, it's a typical teenage boy's room, a complete and utter mess there's a set of bunk beds, and on the bottom one there's a teenage boy sleeping. "JUSTIN!" "What no need to shout I was right behind you." "Sorry but I'm not sleeping in here until it's tidier and till I can sleep on the top bunk." "But the top bunks mine!" "Yeah well there's a boy sleeping on the bottom bunk and I'd rather sleep where you've slept rather than somebody I don't know." He walks over to the bed and shouts in the boy's ear. "RYAN! Its half past two dude get the fuck up." "Justin fuck off I need my beauty sleep." He chucks a pillow at Justin's head but he dodged it so it hit me directly in the face, what he didn't realise was he had chucked his phone at me, and the glass smashed and cut all my face open. "Ah fuck I didn't mean to hit her." "Nice one, getting assaulted in my own house." "Ryan you twat, look at the state of her face." I put my hand up to my face and I could feel the blood trickling down my face. "I didn't mean too, I didn't know my phone was on my pillow, I think you need to take her to the hospital Justin." "I am here you know and I can drive myself." "I'll drive you Beau you're not gonna die in a car crash because you go unconscious." "Fine Justin, I'll meet you in the car, I need to go tell my momma that I'm going to hospital again." "Okay, don't be too long." "I won't." I walk down the stairs into the living room where my momma's sat cosied up to my dad. "Momma I'm off to the hospital." "Why?" "Ryan threw a pillow and his phone at Justin but it missed him and hit me, then the screen cracked and cut all the side of my face open." I take away the towel and show her the mass of blood pouring down my face. "Ouch, I bet that hurt." "No not really I didn't even know it'd happened until Justin pointed it out, anyway I'm off, see you later."I walk out of the house and into Justin's car and he drives me to the hospital while asking if I was okay every two minutes.

When I eventually got to see a doctor, he took a blood sample and my blood pressure and then gave me three stitches. He then tells Justin to leave the room so I get a bit worried. "Doc what's up?" "Do you know you're six months pregnant?" "Funnily enough I do." "Oh I just wondered because you're not showing at all and some women don't even know they're pregnant till they give birth, and does your partner out there know?" "I've was feeling ill back in Canada so I went to the doctors and they told me then what it was, and he's not my partner he's my best friend, but the only thing is I don't know who the dad is." "We could do a dna test if you'd like." "Sure only thing is my ex fiancé lives in Canada and I had one night stand." "That doesn't help at all, have you got anything of your ex's that might have a hair on it." "I've got one of Rupert's jumpers in my bag. That'll have some hairs on it. This might sound weird but could we check Justin, I know he was with me when I had my one night stand. I'll probably have some of his hairs on me." "Okay, that's good news." I get the jumper out of my bag and pass it to the doctor she looks on it and just as I'd given up hope she found a hair. "No it's fine I could just go ask him for a strand of hair say I want to run some tests on him while he's here." "He should fall for it." She walked out of the room to talk to Justin, I sat shaking I was so nervous. The doctor came back in and smiled waving the hair around in the tube. "You'll find out the results of the test in about an hour and while we're doing it we could find out if it's a boy or a girl." "I'd like that, thanks." "Okay if you'd like to go and wait outside I'll come and get you once we've got the results." "Can you tell me in private as well because nobody knows and Justin has a huge mouth so the whole world would know in a matter of seconds." "Okay that's fine." I walk out of the room and Justin's gone, I sit down on the plastic chairs and get my phone out of my bag, there's a text from Justin it says "Beau I'm in the cafe come join me when you're done." I put my phone in my pocket and walk up the stairs to the cafe, I see Justin so I go and sit next to him.

"Hey J." "Hey beau, what did the doc want with my hair?" "She just wanted to do a test on it, too see if that signature hair of your's is all good." I smiled at him knowing how much he loved his hair. "Haha nice," "You really do love your hair don't you J." "Of course I do, It's my everything." He winked at me again. "Look J that twitch is back again." I laughed at him. "Funny fucker. Anyway can we go home now?" "Nope need to stay for another hour, but you can go if you want I'll get my momma to come pick me up, you can pack." "Okay, I'll see you later." He gives me a kiss on the forehead and walks off.

An hour later I'm sat in my momma's car with the results of the two tests I want to open them right there right now but I can't because my momma's with me. "Momma what would you do if I was theoretically pregnant?" "Theoretically how far along are you gone?" "Theoretically six months." "Well I'd be upset that you'd not told me and upset that you might have hurt the baby when you fell off the beam the other month and I'd be pissed that you went out a couple of times and got bladdered and smoked, but you're not really pregnant so it's fine isn't it." "Yeah course it is." I start thinking back to when I fell of the beam my stomach hurt a lot what if I have damaged the baby, and when I go out I get full on pissed but I've not done that since the one night stand, but the smoking how does she know about that. "How do you know about the smoking?" "When you first moved out and in with Jeydon I found your hidden stash, it's a good job the sponsors don't know they'll drop you in a flash." "I know I stopped smoking but then with all the stress I started again I've stopped now though." "Good and you've got a competition they day after you get back from Mexico." "Okay mom." When I get home I go to the bathroom and sit and open the letters.


End file.
